


Burn Up And Fly

by turps



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: Gerard is caught by hunters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the picfor1000 challenge hosted on livejournal.  
> This is a challenge to post a story of exactly 1000 words based on a picture prompt.  
> My prompt was [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naomiwoddis/7982608699/in/photostream/)
> 
> As always, huge thanks go to themoononastick for beta reading.

It happened before he could blink.

A bright sunny morning, the sound of the wind in the trees, the tickle of grass brushing his ankles. All it took was a moment of distraction -- and the hunters were on him.

Gerard tried. He tried so hard to escape. He yelled, swore, flung himself forward, hands made into claws as he fought.

No one heard. No one came.

Broken and bruised, pushed down to the ground by multiple hands, all Gerard could do was scream as the wings were cut from his back.

 

~*~*~*~

“Gerard. Gerard. Talk to me, what happened?” 

A gentle breeze rolls over Gerard’s flushed body, a soft thump and then Mikey’s kneeling close at his side, wings outstretched, casting a shadow.

“Gerard! Answer me.”

Gerard can’t. Even the effort of forming words is too much. 

“I swear, if you don’t talk to me I’m going to fly you back up.”

“You can’t.” The words are scratchy, uncomfortable as Gerard manages to add, “I don’t belong there.”

“Of course you do,” Mikey says, gently resting his hand on Gerard’s chest. “What happened?”

Gerard wants to say silent, but knows he needs to explain, even if doing so means he’s striking the first blow of separating from his old life -- and Mikey -- forever.

“Hunters.” It’s all Gerard has to say, Mikey’s eyes widening as he immediately tries to check Gerard’s back. “No, don’t. It’s my fault.”

“No it’s not.” Ignoring Gerard’s protests, Mikey gently rolls him onto his side, unable to contain a gasp when he does so. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Gerard bites back a moan at the feel of Mikey’s fingers against skin that's torn and bruised. “I let them take my wings.”

“That’s bullshit.” Movements choppy, Mikey pulls off his shirt, folding it so it’s a pad against Gerard’s back, providing scant comfort. “They took your wings. By force. That’s not your fault.”

Gerard doesn’t agree -- he can’t.

 

~*~*~*~

“I’m going for help.”

Gerard isn’t sure of the time, he could look at the sun and figure it out, but even opening his eyes is an effort. 

“I’m going to check that hut at the base of the mountain, you know, the one we watch sometimes.”

Gerard does know, and usually he’d smile at the thought of the family raising their flock of goats, their lives so different and yet, so entertaining. 

“I’ll be straight back, promise.” Mikey strokes his hand over Gerard’s face and adds, “You keep breathing. Don’t you dare stop when I’m gone. Do you hear me?”

Gerard wants to say no, but one thing he’s never been able to do is ignore Mikey, and with effort he nods his head. “Promise.”

“Good.” Seemingly satisfied, Mikey removes his hand, wind rushing against Gerard’s face and body as Mikey stands and unfolds his wings, flapping them as he runs and takes off.

 

~*~*~*~

“Gerard. Wake up.” It’s nearly dark when Mikey comes back. Instinctively, Gerard turns toward him, and wants to cry at the pull of his back. Pain spiking, he breathes through the worst, only relaxing when Mikey drops to his knees, resting his forehead against Gerard, his voice low as he says, “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“Not your fault.” And it’s not, it’s Gerard’s, and in the future he’ll argue that. But not now when he finally opens his eyes, and sees the goatherd standing close by.

“Hello,” the man says, seeing Gerard looking. “I’m Ray, Mikey said you needed help.”

“You told him your name?” It’s something that’s banned. Then again, they’re not supposed to interact with earth-bounds at all, and apparently Mikey’s smashed up that rule. 

“I did,” Mikey says, “It seemed appropriate when I landed in the middle of their yard and interrupted their dinner.”

“He scared the shit out of us, the table nearly went over when we all jumped up.” Ray smiles and adds. “I’ve never seen a soarer up close, and definitely never expected one to ask for our help.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Gerard says, because this is bad. This is _wrong_. “You could be thrown out of up high.”

“I don’t care. You need help.” Mikey stands, still shirtless, his wings tucked in neat behind him. “Ray’s brought a wagon. He says it’ll be easier to carry you that way.”

“You think they’re safe?” It’s a question Gerard has to ask, he doesn’t care if Ray hears.

“I do,” Mikey replies, sounding sure. “I talked to them, they understand the danger.”

Gerard trusts Mikey, but still, he looks over at Ray, needing to be sure. “We’re not supposed to interact and the hunters are dangerous. If they see Mikey...”

“We’ll make sure they don’t,” Ray says, the thought of danger apparently not phasing him at all. “We should get you into the wagon. Jamia and Frank are making you up a bed, Mikey too. That is if you sleep in a bed, I didn’t know… you know, if maybe….”

For the first time today Gerard feels a hint of a amusement as Mikey looks at Ray and says, “A bed will be fine. We don’t sleep in nests.”

“Frank will be disappointed,” Ray says with a smile. “The wagon is close, but do you want me to help carry your brother?”

“No.” Mikey says instantly, his wings fluttering open a little. “We’ll manage.”

“Okay,” Ray says, unruffled as he starts back to the wagon. “I’ll be waiting.”

Gerard nods, and as soon as Ray’s out of sight, looks directly at Mikey. “You don’t have to do this. You’ll be banished.”

Mikey shrugs, and bends, arms strong around Gerard, a constant steady support as he helps him to his feet. “I don’t want to be up there while you can’t, anyway. Above can wait until you’ve your wings back.”

Gerard wobbles as he takes a step forward. “That’s if I do get them back.”

“You will,” Mikey says, and extends one wing so it’s covering his own back and Gerard’s. “I promise.”

All Gerard can do is choose to believe him.


End file.
